Happy Ending
by Thruff
Summary: A Gravity Falls AU. Where Stanley become a much better person and Stanford go to his dream school. And my dumb mind decided to make it a one shot


**(A/N : This story is based on Gravity Falls series created by Alex Hirsch and his team. All credit goes to them.** **Every chapter here will end in a happy way (somehow). The ending of every chapter will be totally different from canon Gravity Falls. Enjoy. Spoiler: this story is complete. and the chapter thing is a lie.)**

A life time ago, live an almost identical twin living in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Named Stanley and Stanford. They both different in any way. Stanford, who had a rare birth defect that make him have 6 finger in each hand, like mystery, paranormal, and weird phenomenon. He also incredibly inteligent. Meanwhile Stanley – that born normal – like the more rational thing in life. But no matter what, they always have each other.

Their dad – Filbrick Pines – is a man of few word and not easily impressed. While their mom – Mrs. Pines is a pathological liar and also a phone pyschic. They all live in New Jersey and run a pawnshop called Pines Pawns. Where the twins live and grow up together as a perfect team.

One day, when they are adventuring in the beach, they found a mysterious cave. They were curious. In the opening of the cave there is a wooden baricade and a sign saying 'No Tresppasing'. The twin ignore the sign and Stanley punch the barricade open. Leading into a deeper area. Where they found a shipwrecked sailboat in the middle of the cave.

"Wow! A wrecked boat, probably being hunted by a spirit." Said Stanford fascinated.

"You think thats cool? I have seen a dead rat floating in a bucket." Said Stanley.

"Ewhh. What is wrong with you?." Reply Stanford, punching softly on Stanley shoulder.

"Hey, i think the boat miss something." Said Stanley thinking.

"A Flag!." Yell Stanford.

And so the twins bring the boat out of the cave and use their shirt as the flag. They are super happy they yell 'King of New Jersey!'. They decided to give the boat a name. They named it Stan o' War. While they are playing with their new boat. A bullies come and start bullying them. Calling Stanford a freak and Stanley is a more sweatier version of Stanford. Stanley treathen them so they got away. The Bully go away still laughing. He try to calm Stanford down by saying that after Stan o' War finishes they will sail around the world and meet lots of stuff together.

As they grow up, things changing every now and then. Stanford becoming more inteligent and get more reward and even a trophy for his sciece fair project while Stanley stay the same as he was – which is a brat – and always rely on his brother, Stanford. As they grow up, they experienced lot of stuff together, get through difficult time together. But their pet project – which is creating the Stan o' War – keep going.

But one day. When they are in the school.

"Pines twins to the principle office." Said the lady on the information.

"What is this again?." Said Stanley angrily. Stanford just shrugged his shoulder confused. They get up their seat and walk to the principle office.

"Not you, him." Said the lady pointing at Stanford as soon as they arrive in the principle office. Stanley just sit down on the bench and let Stanford in. Stanford a bit of surprised when seeing his parent in the principle office.

"So Mr. Pines, i must speak very frankly if i may." Said the principle.

"Very frankly is the only way i speak." Reply with a threathening face.

"You got two son, the first is Stanford which is very incredibly gifted and the second is the one who standing outside and his name is Stanley." Explain the Principle. Stanford feel embarassed

"What are you saying?." Ask Mrs. Pines confused.

"Im saying that your son Stanford is a genius!, all the teacher are going bananas over his science fair experiment." Explain the principle excitingly.

"Have you ever heard about West Coast Tech kid?. Best collage in the country. Their graduate turn science fiction into science fact! The admission team is visiting tomorrow to check out Stanford experiment. Your son might be a future millionare Mr. Pines." Said the principle handing over a pamflet and explaining the collage.

"Im impressed." Said smilling. Stanford also happy.

"But how about our free spirit Stanley?." Ask with a sad tone.

"That clown? At this rate he be lucky even to graduate highschool meanwhile Stanford is going places. Look, at least you have a son staying in New Jersey forever." Explain the principle. Stanley that over heard this conversation become sad and feeling lonely.

After that, Stanford go out from the principle office and show the pamflet to Stanley. But Stanley just turn around and immidiately go. They only meet again in the beach when Stanley is mourning on the swing. Stanford sit next to Stanley, still holding the pamflet and checking the pamflet.

"Jokes on them that they think you want to go to this stuffy collage in the other side of the country." Said Stanley.

"Hopefully after the Stan o' War complete. Its gonna be beaches, babes, and international treasure hunting for us." Explain Stanley pointing to the Stan o' War.

"Look Stan, i cant pass up a chance like this. This school has cutting edge program and multi dimensional paradigm theory." Explain Stanford while showing the pamflet. Stanley is not happy with it.

"Beep Boop im a nerd robot. Thats you, thats what you sound like." Said Stanley angrily.

"Well... well. If the collage are not impressed with my experiment tomorrow, than okay i will go on the treasure hunting thing." Said Stanford comforting Stanley.

"But if they are?." Ask Stanley.

"Well, thats mean you need to visit me in the other side of the country." Said Stanford punching Stanley softly as he stand up and leave Stanley alone, mourning. Stanley will be nothing without Stanford.

As the morning rises, Stanford spirits also rises. He cant wait to present his experiment to the admission team. Meanwhile Stanley pretend to sleep as he actually mourning about his brother Stanford that going to go away from him.

"Hey Stan, wake up! Ready up is my big day!." Said Stanford waking up Stanley.

"Just go on without me." Said Stanley rambling behind his pillow.

"Ok then, suit yourself." Reply Stanford going out of the room and closing the door. Stanley look at his brother closing the door, mourning, crying in his pillow.

Stanford finishes his breakfast and ready to go. His dad drove him to the school. He come out the car and rushes to the hall to his science project. He check it for the last time. The perpetual motion machine still up and running, he closed it with a curtain. He cant wait for the team to come to him. He glance arounf the hall looking at everyone project. He could clearly see the team just deny one of the student project. And now they walking to Stanford project. He is nervous.

"So what you got there kid?." Ask one of the admission guy.

"What if, i say that the future of technology is behind this curtain?." Said Stanford lifting the curtain revealing his machine.

"Oh my god. Is that a perpetual motion machine?." Ask the lady.

"Yes, and this thing still stable from the first time i create it." Explain Stanford proudly.

"This kid is a West Coast Tech material. Congratulation kid. Here is your ticket to the collage." Said the man handing over a small envelope.

Stanford burst in happines. After the science fair, he immidiately rushes home and show the greatest achivement of his lifetime to his parent. His dad impressed. He immidiately hugged by his mother. But no sign of Stanley. So he go up the stair to his and Stanley bedroom. He open the door and see Stanley crying.

"Are you crying Stan?." Ask Stanford as he sit beside Stanley.

"No im not, there is a debri in my eye." Said Stanley wiping away his tears.

"I know its hard for you to lose me, but you need to accept it." Said Stanford comforting Stanley.

"But... then, what will i do? Am i even able to graduate? I couldnt do anything without you, im indeed a failure like dad said." Said Stanley bursting into more tear.

"Dont say something like that. You need to start learning and change, then you could graduate, get a job and maybe we will meet again someday and i promise it that we will meet again no matter how and we going to go sailing together. You just need to be patient" Said Stanford, starting to cry.

"Well, i guess you right, i need to change. I need to graduate. Get a job. And we could meet again." Said Stanley wiping away his tear.

"Thats the spirit!." Said Stanford cheering up. It goes silence for a while.

"Well, awkward sibling hug? Before you leave?." Ask Stanley.

"Sincere sibling hug." Reply Stanford hugging his brother.

"Pat... pat." Said both of them.

"Awhh..." Said their parent, watching from the door.

"Your brother right Stanley. You better change and become more like your brother." Said their mother.

"We got to go Stanford." Said their dad, while taking Stanford bag. They all go outside. Stanford put his bag in the car and their dad ready up the car engine. Stanford open his car window.

"Byee, knuclehead. Make sure you graduate." Said Stanford trying not to laugh.

"Heh, goodbye nerd." Said Stanley. They both smilling.

The car start running. Leaving Stanley behind and taking Stanford to a journey to the unknown. And maybe someday, they meet again.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **(A/N : So yeah that is the first chapter of this story. Im sorry if there is false grammar or waste of word or misspelling. English is not my first language. So yeah thank you for reading.**

 **And sorry i decided to make this a one shot because my dumb stupid brain wont work. so yeah sorry.**


End file.
